Starting Over
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: Keitaro gets abducted by aliens & returns six years later, without aging a day. How will he deal with life now that time has passed him by? Love Hina x 4400 crossover
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the rights to Love Hina

**Starting Over**: Prologue

An orange cast covers Hinata City as the sun begins to set. People in town go on with their routine, not even noticing it. But for two people in a room together, in a building known as the Hinata Sou, they take a little break from what they're doing to watch this sight.

"Beautiful," Sixteen-year old Shinobu Maehara says. "Just simply, beautiful."

"It sure is Shinobu-chan," Twenty two-year old Keitaro Urashima replies.

The two of them continue to stare at the sunset for a few minutes before Keitaro gets back to what he was doing, which was checking Shinobu's mock math problems for Toudai. With each question he checks, he's amazed with her progress over the last couple of months.

"These are great results Shinobu-chan."

"They are Sempai?" She turns away from the last bit of sunset still left, looking towards Keitaro, who's gives a nod.

"Indeed. They're all correct. Even the last few problems and I was worried about those because they're very tricky. I'm so proud of you." Shinobu can't help but blush.

"Well, I do have a great tutor." Shinobu smiles, causing Keitaro to let out a light blush around his cheeks.

"I'm just glad I can help you out. With results like these, you'll make it into Toudai in no time!"

"You ready think so?"

"Sure am." Shinobu's smile grows wider, looking out again to see the last of the sunset. But as she does, she realizes something, turning her attention to the nearest clock.

"That late already?" Keitaro turns he's attention to the clock, seeing the time as seven twenty-six.

"WOW. I been tutoring you for over six hours."

"Yeah. And I haven't even prepared dinner yet."

"Guess we're all going to have a late dinner." Whether Keitaro was joking or not, Shinobu chuckles at the comment.

"Guess so. I think I'll make a stew since it's so late."

"That's sounds good to me."

With a smile, Shinobu stands up from the table. Before even taking a step towards the door, Keitaro's stomach loudly growls.

"If you like Sempai, I can fix you up some rice balls since I need to slice up the ingredients for the stew."

"That'd be great Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu makes her way towards the door, opens it and smiles at Keitaro before closing it. Keitaro immediately flops down on the floor, reflecting on past year.

After finally passing his Toudai entrance exam, Keitaro mustered up all the courage he had to ask out Naru Narusegawa. Sure. He had asked her out numerous before then, but with this as a special circumstance, he decided to try again. And to his surprise, she accepted. They have spend a lot of time together since that confession, as it seems weird to people on campus or the tenants of the Hinata Sou to only see one without the other. And with just recently celebrating their one-year anniversary, he can't help but feel that their relationship will last a very long time. Even his grades have been remarkably great as he's ranked among the top of the freshmen class.

After smiling about his thoughts over the past year, he looks up at the clock, seeing that there's a few minutes before it strikes eight o'clock. He sits up and is about to leave to check up on how Shinobu is doing with the cooking when a beam of bright white light surrounds him. Finding the source of it, he looks out the window only to fill up his vision.

**Besides grammar mistakes, please review.**


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the rights to Love Hina

**Starting Over**: Realization

The white light blinds Keitaro for a few seconds, wondering what this is. Slowly, the light begins to fade, showing dark colors as his vision comes to. Once it fully does, he's bewildered and scared as there are hundreds of people surrounds him, all looking at one another.

"What's going on?"

"Where am I?"

"Mom? Dad? Sis? Are you here?"

"What is this place?"

"Is…this a dream?"

Keitaro doesn't know what to think of the situation, looking around to see people of all ages, ethnicities and what seems to be different time periods with the way some people are dressed. Suddenly, he holds his forehead.

"My…my head…" He manages to say before blacking out.

* * *

When Keitaro comes to, he manages to feel something soft underneath him. When he opens his eyes and tries to get up, he realizes that he lying on a bed. Knowing that his glasses are off with his blurry vision, he begins to search for them when he notices two figures sitting across from him.

"Oh. The patient's awake." He can't make out which of the two spoke, but it was definitely a woman's voice speaking in English.

"Patient? What are you talking about? And where am I? What happened to me?"

Keitaro waits patiently for them to answer, which neither of them do. He can make out them staring at each other before deciding to find his glasses again. Turning to his left, he sees them sitting on a small table next to him. As he reaches for them and picks it up, he realizes that when he spoke, it was in Japanese. He quickly puts them on and sees a woman with short black hair wearing what seems to him a white lab coat walking towards the door.

"Wait. I didn't…"

"It's okay sir." Hearing a female voice say in Japanese. Turning his head towards the voice, he sees another women with long black hair, also wearing a white lab coat and holding a clipboard, who's sitting across from him. "Doctor Woo doesn't speak Japanese. So I'll be talking to you." He hears the door close, realizing it must be the other woman. "I'm Doctor Yamanaka and I'll be asking you a few questions. But first, I need to know how you're feeling."

"I'm okay. Had a little headache, but that went away."

"That's good. You gave a lot of people quite a scare when you fainted. Anyway, on the questions. What's your name?"

"Urashima Keitaro."

"Okay Keitaro. Where are you from?"

"Hinata City. In the Kanagawa Prefecture of Japan."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two years old."

"And what's today's date?"

Keitaro is bewildered by that question, not seeing how it's relevant. But he answers it, watching Doctor Yamanaka writing on the clipboard. Once she's finish, she takes a deep breath, looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"We are finished with the questions. Now, what I'm about to tell you may shock you, which you may not believe me, but it's the truth." She takes another deep breath. "From the information you given me, it's been six years since you been abduction…"

"MY WHAT?!" Keitaro screams. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember being in a crowd of people before you fainted?" Keitaro nods. "Well, we interviewed those people and many others. From what we gathered, each and every one of those people have been abducted at different years in the past and have been bought back, with no time elapsing for any of them. Or for you for that matter."

"This…this seems too surreal," Keitaro speaks, still trying to process the information given to him.

"I know it is Urashima-san. It's been hard on all the returnees we have interviewed."

"What are you doing with us?"

"Right now, we're keeping you all here so we can monitor you since we don't know where you have been taken, what has happened to any of you or why you were all brought back."

"I see. And where am I?"

"Currently, you're in the hospital ward of the NTAC building in Seattle Washington." Keitaro's eyes bulge out.

"I'm in Seattle?!" Dr. Yamanaka nods.

"I know. You're very far from your hometown. I promise when things are more settled, you can call home."

"Why can't we call now?"

"That's classified." Keitaro gets the feeling that there is much more to this and Doctor Yamanaka stands up. "Anyway, I'm going to keep you here for observation and check on you in the morning. If all goes well, you'll be put into a room with your fellow returnees. Are there any questions before I leave?" He shakes his head. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

When the doctor leaves, Keitaro flops myself back on the bed. He stares at the ceiling, hoping that everyone he loves and cares for is safe and doing well.

**Disclamer 2**: I don't own the rights to the 4400.

**Note**: I'm not very good at editing my stories. So if you like to be a beta reader for this story, let me know.

**Besides grammar mistakes, please review**


	3. Support

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the rights to Love Hina or the 4400

**Beta Readers**: Kyon-Is-Haruhi's-Slave00, SecondSeraphim & i love shonobu

**Starting Over**: Support

For the past hour, Keitaro has been in a large holding room, watching TV. With the news reporters arguing about what to do with the returnees like myself, he understands why there is no timetable for their release. He doesn't like being labeled a ticking time bomb or disease carrier, but understands their concern.

Feeling tired and starting to get annoyed about what the news reporters are calling them, he leaves his seat and walks around. There isn't much to do in the room. Most are walking around aimlessly while others are either reading a magazine or watching more of the news program. He does find a group playing cards at the far end of the room. With a bit of a smile, he makes his way towards them.

"Hey guys," he says in English. "Mind if I join you?"

The group, which contain of three men, quickly look at Keitaro before getting back to their game. Dejected, he walks away.

"Fine! Be that way!" He complains in Japanese. "The world revolves around you guys. Whatever."

Walking far away from the men, he takes a seat in an empty chair. With his arms crossed, he feels angry, especially about the situation he's in. He didn't ask to be taken away with six years passing him by. He doubts anyone in the room did. Enraged with his thoughts, he doesn't notice someone taking a seat next to him until they speak.

"Excuse me, but are you Japanese?" Looking at the person, Keitaro sees a young man with dirty blonde hair, looking a few years younger than him, who asks in Japanese.

"I…I am. Why?"

"That's great! You don't know how hard it is trying to talk to people when you can't speak the same language. Come with me, my friend."

The enthusiastic young man grabs Keitaro by the arm, taking him to the other side of the room. They stop at a table, where they met another young man, with crimson hair who also looks younger then Keitaro, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Took you long enough to finish your business in the bathroom." He says. Looking up, he doesn't show any emotion upon seeing Keitaro. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't be so mean to our new friend, Daisuke-chan."

"How many times I have to tell you Ohka-sempai. It's just Daisuke. Not Daisuke-chan."

"Sorry. Sorry. But you know I'm from an old time." The red haired man stares at the dirty blonde man for a moment.

"I would say get with the present, but I need to take that advice too. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Urashima Keitaro."

"I'm Wakazashi Daisuke." The young man with the crimson hair says.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier Keitaro-san." The man with dirty blonde hair says, bowing to him. "That was very rude of me. My name is Ohka Shogo." He gives another bow before taking seat. "So, ready to play cards with us?"

"But what game?" Daisuke ask. "We can't play two-ten-jack with three people."

"How about buta no shippo?" Keitaro quickly says. Both men look at him surprisingly, then they look at each other."

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Daisuke says.

"I'm okay with that," Shogo agrees.

Taking a seat, the young men play buta no shippo for the next hour. Keitaro did find it funny, but painful that when either he or Shogo would go for the attack first, Daisuke would slap his hand as hard as he could.

They would have continued on with their game, until there was an announcement over the speakers that lunch is being served. The people in the entire room get up, making there way in to the cafeteria. Somehow, Keitaro's group got to the front of the line, but since the food is all the same, it really didn't matter. Grabbing their items, the group sat at the nearest empty table. As they begin to eat, Keitaro ask the question that been burning in his mind since meeting Daisuke and Shogo.

"So, how old are you two and when you guys taken?" Both men give a surprise glare at him.

"Well, I'm eighteen," Daisuke begins. "And I was taken eighteen-years ago." Keitaro waits on him to tell more, but Daisuke ignores him and goes back to eating.

"Don't mind him." Shogo says. "That's about as much as he told me. Guess he just doesn't want to talk much about his past. As for me, I'm twenty-years old and was taken on December thirty-first, nineteen sixty-nine." Keitaro nearly falls out of his seat.

"You were taken that long ago?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"It does. I mean, you were born way before either of my parents and I'm older then you."

"That's what happens when you're taken in your time and returned decades later. So, same question to you."

"I'm twenty-two and was taken six years ago."

"WOW! Maybe I should call you Sempai?"

"And your time from your disappearance isn't that bad," Daisuke replies before finishing his sandwich. "You still have somewhat of a life to recover."

"You might be right. But things can change with that amount of time. I mean, when I think about the people I care so much for, I wonder how much different they'll be from when I last saw them."

"I wonder the same thing." Shogo speaks. "I been thinking about my sister Riko a lot. She was nine-years old when I was taken. I wonder how much she has grown? And what is she like now?" Those questions make Keitaro think about a special person in his life.

After they finish eating, the group makes their way back to the empty holding room, being the first to arrive. Keitaro and Shogo continue to talk as Daisuke plays solitaire. Keitaro is amazed with what Shogo tells him about how life was like back in his day. Likewise, he too is amazed with what Keitaro tells him about life up until his abduction.

As night comes, the three men watch TV. But with Shogo and Daisuke not knowing the English language, Keitaro translates for them. With the program being the news and talking about returnees, Keitaro does his best not to get angry when the reporter talks negatively about them.

After an hour of TV, the men feel tired and make their way to the sleeping quarters. Upon entering, Keitaro is a little worry that there might not be enough beds for people to sleep in since he just arrived. But making his way in, he sees that they're plenty of them. Following his two friends, they make their way to the far left corner of the room. Shogo is the first to lay in a bed; then Daisuke laying next to him in another bed. Keitaro follows suit, laying in the bed next to Daisuke.

"How long do you think we're going to be here for?" Shogo ask.

"I don't know," Keitaro answers. "I hope we leave soon though."

"Yeah. Me too."

"HEY!" Daisuke yells "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry." They both reply. Keitaro closes his eyes, dreaming of returning home.

**Besides grammar mistakes, please review**


	4. Reconnection

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the rights to Love Hina or the 4400

**Beta Reader**: Kyon-Is-Haruhi's-Slave00

**Starting Over**: Reconnection

It's been a week and a half since Keitaro and the rest of the returnees have stayed in the NTAC building. Life for him has been rather dull, only able to do a few things like play cards or watch TV. If it weren't for his two friends, Daisuke and Shogo, he would be bored out of his mind.

Between his two friends, Keitaro is more close to Shogo Ohka, as he is more open to tell about himself. He is twenty-years old and was abducted on December thirty-first, nineteen sixty-nine, on his way home after picking up a doll for his nine-year old sister, Riko. Before his abduction, he lived in Kobe with his sister and parents. He was saving money to attend the Kyoto City University of Arts so he could become a drawing artist.

Keitaro doesn't know much on Daisuke Wakazashi. He doesn't speak much and when he does, it's never about himself. What he has mention about himself is that he's eighteen and was abducted eighteen years ago. But what Keitaro has observed is an entirely different case. With a deck of cards, they have played many games from buta no shippo to poker to go fish. But when they don't play, he sees him exercising. Since there is no workout area, Daisuke does it where they're not many people around him. Besides the usually push-ups and sit-ups, he also sees him shadowboxing. But instead of throwing punches or even kicks, he mainly uses he elbows and knees, leaving Keitaro wondering what kind of fighting style that is.

In the late afternoon, Keitaro watches his two friends playing two-ten-jack. The game is interesting to watch since he doesn't know how to play. Suddenly, he hears the TV getting louder. Looking up, he sees a lot more people then usually glued to the TV, seeing one of the news reporters on-screen that have been bad-mouthing the returnees.

"The ninth circuit court of appeals has upheld the lawsuit filed by the ACLU on behalf of the families of the returnees. Although the suit passed, the returnees will have to wait a few days before they are released…" At that moment, everyone listening to the TV cheers. Even Keitaro gets up and claps.

"What's going on?" Shogo asked.

"Yeah. How come you and nearly everyone in here are jumping for joy?" Daisuke adds. Keitaro looks at his two friends with a huge smile on his face.

"They're announcing our release." Both of Keitaro's friends jump out of their seats.

"What?" They say together. "You're kidding me?"

"Not at all. It will take a few days, but we're all being released."

"This is great news!" Shogo acclaims, throwing his arms in the air as he seats back down. "I can go back home and find my sister. I hope she's doing okay."

Keitaro smiles at Shogo's enthusiasm, taking the seat next to his two friends. But when he looks at Daisuke, he's not happy in the least bit about this news.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" Keitaro ask, seeing him finally seating down. "You look a bit gloomy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you don't look happy at all. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"But we're going to be released from this place!" Shogo says. "How can you not be happy about that?"

"Because Mr. Optimism, I don't know what my girlfriend is up to."

"You…have ago girlfriend?" Shogo and Keitaro say together with a bewildered tone.

"Yes. I…" After realizing what he just told his friends, Daisuke begins to blush.

"You shouldn't be gloomy about leaving." Shogo exclaims. "You should be excited!"

"But like I said, I don't know what she's up to. I don't know if she's engaged to some guy or married with a kid or two or has even forgotten about me all together since it's been so long."

Both Keitaro and Shogo listen to Daisuke's story. He grew up in the town of Kiho in the Mie Prefecture. He didn't have any friends, as he had a bad rep in school because of his short fuse and demeanor, always getting into fights with just about anybody. In reality, he learned and studied Muay Thai, wanting to be a champion. As no one in school wanted to hang out with him, the only person he ever truly considered a friend was he's master daughter, Sukhon Photirat. Since they were the same age, they were always seen hanging out with each other in the gym. But once they reach high school, they began to see a lot more of each other outside the gym.

"We kept it secret from her father, my master," Daisuke tells. "We both knew he wouldn't approve of this. And we actually hid it from him for years until a few days after we graduated high school."

"What happen?" Shogo asked.

"In the gym, Sukhon was talking to me about living together and finding a Muay Thai gym near Mie University, where she was going to attend college. Her father overheard this and asked if we were dating. I told him we were and ordered me in the ring, where he pretty much kicked my ass in front of everybody."

"My gosh!" Keitaro exclaim. "What did he do afterwards?"

"He told me to leave and never come back."

"That's really harsh of him" Shogo expressed.

"Well…I shown up the next day and he, once again, kicked my ass. He asked why I came back, in which I answered 'I want you to teach me how to be a strong champion'. He was surprised by that and within a week, accepted my relationship with Sukhon. I stayed at the gym while she was off to college, but she did make it a habit of visiting me every other week. That lasted three months before I was abducted."

"And since eighteen years have passed, you're just fearing the worst?" Keitaro ask.

"I can't help it. I mean, at some point during that time, she had to move on with her life. I would like to know what she's been doing, but it's been far too long since I was in her life."

"Cheer up. Maybe she remembers you, always looking for you," Shogo says.

"That would be something. But I highly doubt it. Even if I did find her, would she believe that I am one of the returnees and not some punk kid that looks like me?"

Keitaro couldn't help feel bad when he saw Daisuke's fragile expression.

* * *

The next day, Keitaro is sitting in Dr. Yamanaka's office, watching her looking at his recent test results.

"Well, everything appears to be normal with you," she says. "And you haven't gotten any headaches since you left the hospital ward?"

"Yes doctor. Everything's okay with me."

"That's good to hear."

"So doctor, what have you heard about the returnees release?" Dr. Yamanaka turns away from her papers, slyfully looking at Keitaro.

"I take it you heard the news about your release?" Keitaro nods. "Well, from what I hear, there is going to be a lot of paperwork before you're all released. Not only that, but a few political problems."

"Political problems? Like what?"

"Well, some countries won't repatriate their citizens, like Egypt and Chile. China and Philippines are on the fence on this." Dr. Yamanaka sees the concern in Keitaro's eyes. "But don't worry. Japan will repatriate its citizens, so you will be able to go home."

"That's great, but what about the people who can't or have no families to go home to?"

"We're not kicking anyone out. Anybody that wants to stay here can and get the help they need."

"That's nice of the U.S. government."

"Well, you guys are our responsibly. Which reminds me, is there anybody you want me to contact to let them know of your return?" Keitaro thinks for a moment, then gets an idea.

"I do, but can I ask you for a favor?"

Later that night, Keitaro is finishing up his dinner, hearing his two friends talking.

"I'm so nervous about going back home," Shogo says. "It's going to be scary to see all the changes in Kobe since nearly two weeks have only passed for me, but I want to see my little sister again."

"You're a very determine big brother, you know," Daisuke replies, taking a sip of his milk carton.

"I promised her I would get her that Scarlet doll when I came back from the market. Who would have known it would take this long to give it to her."

"I wish I had your determination. I'm probably going to stay here."

"What? How come? What about your girlfriend?"

"By now, she's probably an ex-girlfriend. And I have no one to return to. So what's the point of going home?"

Before Shogo or even Keitaro so reply, a tall man in a military uniform stands over them.

"Are you Daisuke Wakazashi, Keitaro Urashima and Shogo Ohka?"

"We are," Keitaro says, being the only one of the three that understands English.

"Please come with me." The military man walks away from the group, heading towards the door.

"Come on guys. We have to follow him."

Keitaro gets up from his seat, following the military man, with his friends following behind. For Shogo and Daisuke, they're heading to unfamiliar territory, not knowing where they're going. But when they all make their way to a long white washed hallway, Keitaro knows exactly what's waiting for them. When they pass the hallway, they enter a smaller hallway, where a woman in a white lab coat awaits them.

"Thank you private. You may return to your post now," the woman says.

"Yes madam." The military man turns around, walking out of the hallway.

"Hello Keitaro. Surprised to see me this soon?"

"A little Dr. Yamanaka."

"You know this woman?"

"I do Shogo. Dr Yamanaka has been treating me since I got here."

"Indeed. So you must be Shogo?"

"I…I am madam." Dr. Yamanaka walks up to Shogo and hands him a slip of paper. "What is this for doctor?"

"You may use this room to call that number." Leading him to the door on the right, Shogo enters the room. "If that is Shogo, you must be Daisuke."

"That I am." Like Shogo, she too walks up to Daisuke, handing him a slip of paper.

"You may use this room to call that number." Leading him to the door on the left, Daisuke enters the room.

"So you found them?" Keitaro ask.

"It was tricky, but I have."

"Thank you so much." Keitaro bows. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Well, you may use my office to call your loved ones." He gives out a bewildered expression.

"What? Are you sure?"

"You don't want to let you loved one know where you are?"

"It's not that. I just…wanted to surprise them. That's all."

"But they waited a long time to know what happened to you. You sure you want to make them wait a little longer?" Keitaro thinks about what Dr. Yamanaka has told him.

"You're right. I should give them a call."

With a smile, he walks pass the doctor and enters her room. He looks around before finding the phone on the desk. He makes his way towards the desk and picks up the phone before seating down on a nearby chair. Dialing the numbers, he can hardly contain himself, wondering who's going to pickup and how their reaction is going to be.

After punching the numbers, he waits patiently, hearing the ring tone. He feels very nervous, wondering if Dr. Yamanaka's advise was a good idea. The ring tone finally stops, hearing a voice on the other side. A voice that Keitaro didn't except to hear.

* * *

"I still can't believe it!" Shogo exclaims as he, Keitaro and Daisuke are together in the sleeping quarters. "My little sister is married with four kids! And her first-born is the same age as me! Man! This is so surreal. But I'm happy that she's doing well."

"Was she skeptical about who you were?" Daisuke asked.

"She was. I mean, it's been so long. But I told her about the Scarlet doll I was going to get her for New Years and a few other things. She began to cry, saying that it really was me." A tear runs down Shogo's right eye. "She said she blames herself for my disappearance, knowing I was getting the doll for her. She can't wait to see me again and show off her family. What about you Daisuke? Did you talk to your girlfriend?"

"No. Wish I did though."

"Who's number did you call then?"

"Oh, it was my girlfriend's number. But it was my master who I talked to. Still can't believe what he told me."

"What was that?" Daisuke hesitates for a moment before cracking a smile.

"For starters, Suhkon is still single and is a math teacher at Yamazaki High School in Tsu. She also has a daughter, which I'm the father too." Shogo nearly falls off his bed.

"A daughter? You? When did that happen?"

"The night before I was taken, I was over at Suhkon's place where we…got a little personal; if you know what I mean." Shogo gives a blank expression.

"Actually, I don't know what you mean."

"Huh…never mind then. You're from the old time and probably won't understand. Anyway, since I was the only man in her life, my master knew it was mine. But with no one knowing that I was abducted, there were rumors of me going to Thailand to train at another gym or hearing about her pregnancy and taking off."

"What about your daughter?"

"From what my master has told me, her name is Miyu and she is seventeen. It's a bit weird to hear that you're older then your child by a year, but that's the hand I been dealt with. I really can't wait to see them again. And meet my daughter for the first time." Daisuke notices that Keitaro has been quite since he left Dr. Yamanaka's office. "How about you Keitaro-Sempai?"

"It…" He keeps looking away, expressing embarrassment and a bit shame. "I didn't have a good conversation." He drops his head in disappointment, not seeing his friends looking at him with concern.

"What did they say?" Shogo asked.

Keitaro looks at his friends, giving a depressing expression. He doesn't want to tell them since it'll put a downer on their conversational reunions, but with concern and worry in their eyes, he can't help but tell them.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please check that this is the correct number you are dialing and try again."

"What?" Shogo exclaims.

"Did you check that it was the right number?" Daisuke ask.

"I did," Keitaro answers, letting a tear come out of his eye. "I tried two more times and got the same message." Keitaro looks down, covering his face with his hands.

"Did you ask Dr. Yamanaka about helping you get the new number of your place?" Shogo ask.

"I did. But she told me something strange."

"Strange? Like what?"

"Well, she found the building, but there's no phone number to it."

"No number? What does that mean?"

"She doesn't know. She did mention that it could mean that the building is condemn." Keitaro gets up and makes his way to his bed.

"Then… what are you going to do?" Shogo ask, watching his friend flop onto his bed. Keitaro manages to turn to him, breathing out a sigh of uncomfortable.

"I really don't know. But the only thing that makes sense for me is to stay here."

"Stay here? Why don't you just go back? Maybe they're there and haven't paid their phone bill?"

"But if I go back and the building is condemn, where am I going to stay?" Neither Shogo nor Daisuke could answer, looking at each other in disbelief. "There's no telling what's back there. So, until I know, I think it's better that I stay here."

"I guess." Shogo sadly agrees.

"That seems like the right choice," Daisuke adds. "But I wish you could go back to Japan."

"I know. But with my situation, what can you do?" Keitaro turns away from his friends, wondering what can he do as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the year & a half delay. Without telling much about my personal life, I've had a mental breakdown for the past year. I been slowly getting my life back on track, but writing had been one of the things I let slip away. As much as I got this chapter up, I can't guarantee when I'll finish this or any of my other stories. The best thing I can guarantee is that when I upload a new chapter of a story, I am halfway finished with the next. Also, I'll probably let you know more about my stories, like a behind-the-scenes look, in my head. Until then...

**Besides grammar mistakes, please review**


	5. Surprises

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the rights to Love Hina or the 4400

**Starting Over**: Surprises

For many of the returnees, the day has finally come where they will be released. For some, they're going back to their families and friends, who have been worry about them since their disappearance. For others, they're heading back into the world alone as too much time has passed for anyone to remember them. But for Keitaro Urashima…

"So I guess you're just watching us off?" Daisuke ask.

"Afraid so," Keitaro replies. "I don't have anyone to stay with in Japan and it wouldn't be fair to your loved ones that you're staying with if you brought me along."

"Well, I thought that was a good idea," Shogo says.

"It is. But I think it gives more problems to the people that I would be staying with. Anyway, I want to thank you both for your companionship while in here and wish you both the very best outside this building."

"Thank you." His friends say together. With a smile in each of their faces, they bow together.

"Farwell my friend," Shogo says, digging into his pants pocket. "And if you do come back Japan, this is the sister's address and phone number." He hands a piece of paper to Keitaro.

"Thanks." Out of the corner of his eye, Keitaro sees Daisuke pulling something out of his pants pocket.

"Here's the number to where I'll be staying at." Daisuke also hands a piece of paper. "I don't know the address to where I'm staying, but my master agreed to pick me up at the airport."

"Okay. And thanks for this."

With one last bow, Keitaro sadly watches his two friends walk away, disappearing among the many returnees who are leaving the NTAC building and returning to their interrupted lives.

* * *

It's been barely an hour since the release of the returnees and Keitaro sits quietly in the holding room, bored out of his mind. There are other returnees with him, but they either don't speak the same language or want to be left alone. Watching TV doesn't help as it only shows news footage of the returnees begin released, wishing he's among them. He wonders what to do when an announcement over the speakers mentions that lunch is being served. Although not hungry, he is excited to get out of the holding room.

Inside the cafeteria, he gets his food and makes his way to his usually table. He is surprised that a girl, no older then eight years old with long blonde hair, sitting at his table. Although there are a lot of empty tables, he decides to sit with her.

He notices that she's eating a grilled cheese sandwich before taking a bite of his own. He glances every once in a while to the girl, wondering if she's looking at him and maybe wanting to talk. The most she does is smile before going back to her food, leaving him to eat in silence.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," Keitaro says, standing up from his seat and picking up his tray.

"She misses you a lot." The little girl says, which takes Keitaro by surprise, letting out a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"She's been worry about you all these years and never given up hope on your return. Also, I hope you enjoy your stay back home." The girl picks up her food tray, empties the contains in a nearby trashcan and exits the cafeteria; leaving Keitaro wondering what she's talking about.

Leaving the cafeteria, he makes his way back to the holding room. But before he could enter, a man in a military uniform stops him.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Keitaro Urashima?"

"I am."

"You have a visitor."

Not knowing of where to go, the officer leads him to the visitor's room. On the way there, Keitaro wonders who could be seeing him. Both Daisuke and Shogo have plane tickets back home that leave soon. If it were Dr. Yamanaka, the officer would have taken him to her office. And with no one else knowing where he is, he's a little scare of whom he's going to met.

The officer opens a door, telling Keitaro they've arrived at the visitor's room. Stepping inside, he sees a row of chairs on one side of the wall. The wall itself is mainly glass, a good sixty or seventy percent of it starting from the top. Just below it are individual shelves that seem to be two feet wide and another two feet apart from the next one.

"Your visitor is at the very back, sir." Keitaro thanks the officer, making his way towards the area.

Taking his seat, he looks to see a woman in her early twenties with blue hair tied up in a ponytail and a dark green top. The moment the woman sees Keitaro, she's bewildered, having tears run down her eyes.

"It's you," she says, putting her right hand on glass. "It's really you. After all these years, you're finally back!" Keitaro can see the excitement on the woman's face as she pulls back her right hand to wipe away her tears. He can tell she's been waiting for him and cares about him very much. Unfortunately…

"Excuse me ma'am," Keitaro begins. "But I don't know who you are." The woman's stunned, not showing any kind of expression.

"But…I…I'm…Oh. I get it. I guess I grown up too much for Sempai to recognize me, huh?" The woman lets out a smile, seeming to be relieved about the circumstance.

Immediately, two things catch Keitaro's attention about the mystery woman. The first is her smile, seeming so innocent and child-like. The second was a word in her sentence. Or rather, a title.

"Sempai?" For a moment, Keitaro imagines the woman as a high schooler with shorter hair and that same smile. When he realizes who he's thinking of, the resemblance of the two is uncanny. "Shinobu?" The woman flinches in surprise. Then smiles brightly with happiness.

"You do remember me!" Up until this moment, Keitaro was hoping that this whole experience was just one very bad dream that he'll wake up from any second. Now confronted with a person he knows very well and seeing them jump in age, he knows this is no dream.

"What are…how did…you're really…"

"Why are you staying here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you still here in this place? I thought you'd be happy to get out of here and have been with those people who left?"

"Well, I would have. When we got the announcement about leaving, the first call I made with to you guys. But the number was no longer in service. "

"Did you try calling anyone else?"

"I did the next day after I cleared my head from the shock of not getting a hold of you guys. I tried my Aunt Haruka and her phone is disconnected. Same thing with Shirai and Haitani. I even tired my parents, but it must have changed since I got some corporate office person." Shinobu begins to blushes in embarrassment.

"Well, I can't speak for everyone you tried, but we had to make a drastic change to our phone service. And with Haruka, she had no choice but to change hers."

"Had to? What do you mean?"

"Hmmm…do you think we can talk more out of this place? I really want to get you home." Keitaro smiles.

"Sure."

* * *

After twenty-five minutes of paperwork and being told what kind of assistance he'll be receiving from the Japanese government, Keitaro is officially released from the NTAC building. Climbing the last flight of stairs, he makes his way to a corridor with many plain glass doors that seems to be leading outside. Standing in the opposite side of the doors is a woman about his height wearing a white cardigan sweater, a dark green dress with the skirt going down to her knees, holding onto her black purse, looking at what seems to be a vending machine. It takes him a moment to realize that he's looking at Shinobu, noticing her blue hair in a ponytail.

"It's going to take me a while before I get used to Shinobu's grown-up look," Keitaro says to himself. Taking a few steps towards her, she turns to her side and sees him.

"Sempai!" Shinobu smiles widely and shreds a tear before making her way towards him. When she finally reaches him, she embraces him in a long passionate hug. Keitaro doesn't expect this and feels awkward. But with it being Shinobu, someone who cares about him and has known for years, his awkwardness fades, enjoying this moment. "I'm so happy that you're finally back."

"I'm happy that I'm going back home."

The two continue to hold each other for what seems like hours. But really last a few seconds before they pull apart.

"Let's get out of here Sempai. The sooner we get back to Japan, the better."

The two of them head out of the building and into the parking lot. With Keitaro excited about finally being able to go home, he doesn't realize they're walking closer and closer to a car until he hears the alarm being deactivated. Looking into the direction of sound, he sees Shinobu on the opposite side of a car.

"Huh…did you drive here?" Keitaro ask as Shinobu opens the car door, tossing her purse inside.

"I did. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, but…this is your car?"

"For now. It's just a rental." Shinobu hops into her seat, closing the door. Keitaro follows suit, getting in the car on the passenger side.

After putting on their seat belt, Shinobu starts the engine. Heading out of the parking lot and onto the open road, Keitaro looks out the window, passing by tall Western Hemlock trees on a single two-way stretch of road. He looks back at her, still bewilder on how much she has grown over the years, even those only two weeks have passed him by. He has many questions for her; like how has she been, what she's been up to, how the others are doing. But one question keeps coming to mind that he really wants answered.

"Say Shinobu-chan, how did you know I was one of the returnees?"

"You mean the forty-four hundred?"

"The what?"

"The forty-four hundred."

"Why are you calling the returnees that?"

"Well, that's what the media been calling you guys since the report of your release." Keitaro is a little surprised by the name change, but hasn't followed the news since the mentioning of their release. "And to answer your question, I saw you when you and the forty-four hundred returned from that ball of light you guys came in." He's flabbergasted by her comment.

"Wait. You saw me…out of a ball of…huh…can you explain that?"

"You see, I was watching the news about the comet that was flying by earth when they mention that the comet looked like it was going to hit earth. Many nations launched missiles to destroy it with no avail. Then for some reason, instead to crashing, it was landing in a place call…hmmm… Mount Rainier, I believe. The comet turned out to be a large ball of light. Then it got smaller and smaller before it exploded. No one was hurt, but there was a cloud of dust around the area and when it vanished, well…you forty-four hundreds appeared."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you know that I was one of the returnees…I mean, forty-four hundred."

"Oh. Well, they were showing all the forty-four hundreds that appeared from the cloud and…" Shinobu begins to choke up. "And there you were, standing among them. I couldn't believe it! I mean, you disappeared in front of my eyes and… now you returned!" Keitaro watches as a tear rolls down her eye. "I was so happy. But you were there for only a moment before you fell. I was concern about your well-being and worried everyday since the media never mention any of the forty-four hundred's names."

After several minutes of silences, Shinobu becomes worry, wondering if she has offended Keitaro in some way. Unbeknown to her, he's processing everything he's been told.

"Well, for starters, I'm doing okay. The doctor there checked up on me every other day, with no troubling signs."

"That's good. But why did you fall down in the first place?"

"Believe it or not, an overwhelming headache. Say. You mention that you were worried everyday about my condition."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"What have you been doing since my return?"

"Well, I been reading articles about the forty-four hundred on the Internet and watching the news more often; but only about forty-four hundred topics. I tried watching people debate about you guys, but the people debating against you anger me."

"How come?"

"They were calling you disease vectors, walking time bombs, alien spies. The names calling didn't bother me, but insisted they were right and anyone opposing them didn't know anything about the situation. And when the announcement your release came, most of them argued for locking you guys away for unspeakable experimentation until it was safe to release you. I even got into a fight with a woman back home because our views on this topic were different." Keitaro is bewilder upon hearing that, unable to imagine Shinobu getting into any kind of fight.

"Were you okay when you fought this lady?"

"Yeah. It was mainly a verbal argument, but I think it would have been physical if Su didn't step in."

"It's great that Su helped out and stopped the fight from escalating. Say, what has she and the others been doing since my abduction? And did anyone believe I ran away? I mean, that seems like a more plausible explanation."

Keitaro waits patiently for Shinobu to reply, but after a minute of silences, he begins to wonder if she heard him or not. He's about to repeat himself when he sees her sad and serious facial expression. He's not sure what he said to make her this way, but decides to keep quiet, looking out the window at tall buildings.

Fifteen minutes have passed since either of them spoke. Keitaro feels bad and upset with himself for somehow making Shinobu mad. Wondering what to do to make her feel better, the area around him goes dark. Looking around, he sees an endless row of parked cars. Having found no open space, they drive up to the next level. More cars are parked in this section, but they're more open spots to park. They make they're way to the other side of the garage, parking near a staircase and a door.

"We're here Sempai," Shinobu says, putting on the park break.

"Huh…where's here?"

"The hotel that I been staying at. Come on. Let's go."

Shinobu unbuckles her safety belt, grabs her purse, opens the car door and leaves. Keitaro follows suit, rushing to catch up to her. When he does, he figures now is the time to apology.

"Shinobu-chan, I'm sorry for offending you for…whatever I asked you about. I…"

"What are you talking about?" Shinobu gives a confusing glance.

"I asked you a question after you explained about the fight you gotten into and you didn't answer. Figured you were mad at me for asking." Shinobu lets out a bewildering expression.

"Oh Sempai. I'm not mad at you. And I'm sorry for making you think that. I'm unfamiliar with this area and not used to driving on the left side of a car, so I was really concentrating on the road. I tend to not hear anything when I do that."

"Oh! What a relief," Keitaro says, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "At least we made it here in one piece."

"Yeah. But I think I took a couple of wrong turns along the way." Keitaro couldn't help but laugh. He begins to wonder if this will offend Shinobu until she laughs.

The two of them enter the hotel lobby. They head towards the elevator, where a few dozen people are standing nearby. When the doors open, everyone rushes in. Everyone except for Shinobu and Keitaro as the elevator is now crowded.

Watching the elevator doors close, Shinobu presses the up button. They wait only a few seconds before another elevator doors open. They enter and are surprised that no one joins them when the doors close.

As the elevator goes up, Keitaro feels a little edgy with the silences, feeling that he's back in the car. He wants to ask another question to break up the tension, but with the endless amount he has, he doesn't know which one to start with. He finally decides on one just as the elevator doors open again.

"This is our floor." Shinobu says, exiting the elevator. He follows, hearing the elevator doors close.

"Say, Shinobu-chan…" He begins, causing her to stop. "How did you know where I was?"

"Like I said before, I followed the media." Shinobu continues walking with Keitaro right behind. "They mention on the first day that they were going to hold you up in or near the Seattle area. I can't remember which. Anyway, when I learned that, I wanted to immediately go there and check up on you. Maybe stay there until you got out. But with not knowing when you guys were going to be released, undetermined amount of funds since I wasn't sure how long I was going to stay in the Seattle area and school, I decided to go against that plan." She lets out a chuckle. "When they announced the release of you guys, I checked on where to go get you, packed a few things and took the first flight out to Seattle."

"I'm glad you kept tabs of me. Or the forty-four hundred for that matter."

"Well, I was worry about you. And I wanted to take you home."

After taking a few more steps, Shinobu stops in front of a door. Rifling through her purse, she pulls out a keycard. Inserting it in a hole above the doorknob, she pulls it out quickly and twists the doorknob, opening the door. Walking into the room, Keitaro watches her walk up to a small desk, placing her purse on top. Then she takes a few steps away from the small desk before she flops herself face first on a large bed.

"Boy, I feel drained," Shinobu says.

"You mean from this day or maybe the two weeks you had to wait to get me?" He watches her turn her head towards him, giving a confusing, but sweet smile.

"More like the six-year roller coaster ride I been on from the moment I saw you get abducted to when I spoke to you in the visitor's room."

"Whoa. I didn't realize it was that kind of drain?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy that you reappeared back into civilization."

"Me too. Say, you just mention that you saw me get abducted." Shinobu nods. "Can you please tell me what you saw?"

"I guess I need to fill you in on the details about what I saw, don't I?" Before Keitaro could reply, Shinobu sits up, crawling her way towards the edge of the bed that's closest to him. "Have a sit with me."

"Huh…okay." Keitaro feels weird with Shinobu's boldest, but sits next to her.

"So…I was heading to your room with a plate of rice balls for you. I knocked on your door and when I slide it open, I saw you being grabbed by…well… being grabbed by ghostly tentacles." Keitaro lets out a scared expression.

"Tentacles?"

"Yeah. I know that sounds bad. I could've probably said arms or something else, but tentacles are the first thing that popped in my mind. Anyway, you were grabbed everywhere. You're arms. You're legs. You're body. Even your neck. You were struggling to break free. I don't remember dropping the plate, but I do remember running towards you, hoping to grab you away from…it. But before I could reach you, they pulled you away." Shinobu reached for Keitaro's hand, holding it tightly. "I fell to the floor. When I was picking myself up, I happened to look out the window and saw you floating through the sky. It was only aspect of you, but I knew it was you before you were out of my sight." Shinobu burst into tears. Immediately, Keitaro holds her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. He lets her do this until she calms down.

"It's okay. I'm here now. But that's definitely different from what I remember."

"Oh?" Wiping her remaining tears, Shinobu pulls back a little to look at Keitaro. "What do you remember?"

"A blinding light before I was…well…taken. I didn't even know you were in the room." He notices a confusing look across her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just, I'm surprised about your version of the abduction."

"Oh. Was it hard explaining to everyone about what you saw? I mean, telling them that you witnessed me getting abducted by aliens doesn't seem real."

"I know. But when you have witnesses to back you up, it becomes a little bit believable." Shinobu watches Keitaro's eyes go bigger from her statement.

"You weren't the only person to see me get abducted?"

"After I saw you disappear…I heard someone say 'Did I just see that?'. Then I heard someone else reply 'You mean Keitaro getting abducted right in front of our eyes?'. I turned around to see Mutsumi and Kitsune standing in the doorway."

"So they witness it too, huh?" Shinobu nods. "Guess telling the others went smoothly then."

"Not at first. They didn't believe either of them."

"How come?"

"Kitsune is a good liar. Remember the time when she stole the rent money and played detective with us?" Keitaro lets out a chuckle. "Yeah. And Mutsumi has said some outrageous things before. It wasn't until they saw me that they it was true."

"What did you say to make them believe you?"

"Nothing actually. When they came to me to ask about it, they saw me still sitting on the floor, looking out the window with tears running down my face saying 'Sempai is gone' over and over." Keitaro feels a rush of guilt throughout his body.

"I'm sorry for…"

"Whatever you're apologizing for, you don't need to," Shinobu interrupts. "It wasn't your fault you were abducted."

"But what you went through…" Shinobu quickly pulls her face close to his.

"Then blame the aliens that abducted you. Unless you had some part in the planning of it." She smiles and lets out a giggle before standing up. "Boy! I can't wait to take you home. I even remembered to bring your passport and got your plane ticket." Keitaro let's out a bewilder look.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I remembered it just as I was about to leave. Took a while to find it since we put all your belongings in storage, but I did find it. I mean, you really can't leave the country without it, can you?" Shinobu lets out a big smile.

"You're right. And thanks for getting it for me. But in this case, you really didn't have to do that."

"What? How come?"

"Being one of the forty-four hundred, the U.S. government gave me a temporary passport that'll let me back in Japan. They also told me to check in with the Ministry of Justice to let them know that I am one of the forty-four hundred, as they're handling all Japanese citizens."

"Oh." Shinobu lets out a sweat droplet. "I guess I didn't have to get your passport then."

"It's okay. You didn't know about that. Like I didn't know you were picking me up."

"Thanks for softening the blow," Shinobu lets out a smile of relief. "But shouldn't you check in with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs?" Before Keitaro could reply, he laughs.

"You know, maybe I should check in with them instead. And with the plane ticket, the U.S. government provided me with one too."

"They did? Where is it?" Keitaro looks through some paper that he has in hand before pulling out something.

"Here it is."

"Can I see?" Handing his plane ticket to Shinobu, Keitaro watches her go to the small desk, rifling through her purse before pulling out her plane tickets. "Damn! Our flights are different!" She shoves the plane tickets into her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the airport to see if I can get a refund or anything back on this ticket" She throws her purse over her shoulder. "It might be a while, so just sit back and relax here."

"Okay." Keitaro watches Shinobu make her way towards the door. She opens it, but instead of leaving, she looks through her purse again.

"Go ahead and take this." She tosses a small thin like object at him that lands next to him. Looking at it, it appears to be a keycard.

"Don't you need it?"

"I have another one in my purse." She pulls it out to show him. "That way if you need to leave to get some fresh air or something, you can. Oh. And if the aliens try to abduct you again, can you please tell them to wait until I get back?"

"Huh…sure." Smiling, Shinobu heads out the door, leaving Keitaro to wonder if she is joking or actually being serious.

Alone, he looks around the room, seeing a large window looking out into the city, a TV on top of a large dresser drawer, an air conditioning system next to the window and a couple of paintings on the wall. Looking at the side table next to the bed, he sees the remote. He grabs it and turns on the TV, revealing a baseball game. Keitaro has never really been interested in the game, but something catches he's eye.

"Ichiro is still with the Mariners? Boy. The more things change."

He flips through all the channels before deciding to watch the baseball game. After an inning, he turns off the TV and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. When he's done, he redresses himself and makes his way back to the bed, flopping himself on it. With his body at rest, he replays the day's events in his head.

When Keitaro comes to, he hears sounds coming from the door. Looking around, he sees the clock, which read four fifty. Turning his attention back to the door, he watches it open. Shinobu comes through wearing the same attire, but with the party hat while carrying a plastic container.

"Huh…Shinobu?" With a smile she begins to sing.

"Happy birthday day to you…" As Shinobu continues to sing, she places the plastic container on the small desk. Opening it, she takes out one cupcake after another. When she's done, Keitaro counts twelve cupcakes in all. But notices that there are two groups of six cupcakes; one that's next to her while the other group are away from her on the edge of the table.

"What's this for?"

"It's for the six birthdays we never got to celebrate. Come. Come." Keitaro gets up from the bed and stands on the opposite side of the table with the group of six cupcakes. "I don't have any candles or anything like that, but you can still make a wish and blow out pretend candles if you like." He can't help but laugh at the though.

As he's about to blow out his pretend birthday candles, he realizes something about Shinobu's gesture. Knowing the thoughtfulness she's put into this, it doesn't feel right to him, which makes him sad.

"Thank you for this Shinobu, but I can't accept this." She let's out a confusing expression.

"What do you mean Sempai? I know today isn't your real birthday and the cupcakes aren't what you traditionally serve at a birthday of any kind, but I figure we can celebrate this one as a private party and when we get home, I can bake you an actually belated birthday cake."

"It's not that. It's…" Keitaro chokes up, trying to figure out what to say as he watches Shinobu's concern expression. "What do you know about the forty-four hundred?" Surprised by the question, she takes a minute to think about it.

"Well, I know that you guys were taken from all over the world spanning about seventy years or so. Also that you guys have been held up in the Seattle area by the U.S. government until the recently announcement of your release. But that's a given since I'm talking to you now. But what does this have to do with your belated birthday cupcakes?"

Having watched the news in the holding room, he doesn't recall any mentioning of the forty-four hundreds 'no time elapse' situation. Keitaro takes a deep breath, realizing that he has to explain it.

"Well…you see…I…" He sees the worrisome eyes of Shinobu as he stumbles his words trying to explain it. Then he gets an idea. "Shinobu. We both know that six years have passed. Right?"

"Huh…yeah." She expresses a puzzling look, unsure of where this is going.

"Okay. Can you picture me when I was getting abducted." Keitaro watches as she begins to shake, looking sad and heartbroken. "What's wrong?"

"Remembering that…hurts…"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Keitaro quickly thinks of how to word it better. "Hmmm…how about picturing me before you went to make dinner. I recall us studying throughout the day before you left to do that." Shinobu's eyes grow in surprise.

"I can't believe you remembered that. Let's see." He watches her concentrate on that moment. "Okay. I got the image."

"Good. With that image, look at me and tell me how much I aged." Shinobu stares intently at Keitaro, showing no emotion. After a minute, she lets out a confusing expression, blinking wildly.

"You…you look like…like you haven't aged at all. But that can't be right. I mean, six years have passed and…"

"I been watching the news since I returned too and what I'm about to tell you has not been mention by the media as far as I know." Keitaro takes a couple of quick breaths. "From the time that me or any of the other forty-four hundreds got abducted to this very moment, two weeks have passed for us." Shinobu is speechless for several minutes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What?" She finally lets out. "Two weeks? How…how's that possible?"

"I don't know. And neither does the U.S. government. All I know is that while you and everyone else…grew up, I stood still. And because of that, it doesn't feel right to celebrate the six birthdays I missed when I haven't aged at all." Keitaro watches Shinobu in disbelieve, taking off her party hat.

"I'm sorry Sempai. I should have known."

"Known? How would you have known?"

"On the television, when you returned. You looked exactly the same, but I thought nothing of it. Plus, your appearance…or reappearance was brief since you fell and I was more concern about your well-being." Keitaro smiles, realizing how much Shinobu has matured while he was gone. But as soon as he thinks this, a question comes to mind. He knows the answer to this, but he needs make sure.

"Say Shinobu. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two. Why do you ask Sempai?" With the answer confirmed, he braces himself for how Shinobu's going to act.

"I think…I think you need to stop calling me Sempai." Keitaro watches her devastated and heartbroken look as tears quickly fill up her eyes.

"What! Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing Shinobu-chan. You did nothing wrong."

"Nothing? If it's nothing, then why can't I call you Sempai anymore?" Shinobu screams with the tears coming down her face like waterfalls. Keitaro watches helplessly as she drops to her knees and covers her face with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. He slowly makes his way towards her before crouching beside her.

"The reason why you shouldn't call me Sempai anymore is because…we're the same age now." With her crying starting to fade, Shinobu slowly uncovers her face, seeing Keitaro worried expression. "I was abducted at twenty-two and since I really haven't aged at all, I'm still twenty-two. So it doesn't feel right for you to still call me Sempai. Does that make sense?" Fully uncovering her face, she nods.

"I'm just glad it wasn't because of me. I really thought I did something wrong."

"No. Never. If anyone's to blame, it's the aliens." The two laugh, getting up off the floor. When they look at each other, they embrace in a hug. They know they should feel awkward, but they're rather comfortable in the position they're in, feeling time go by. "Say Shinobu."

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking. Since we agreed that you shouldn't call me Sempai anymore, what would you like to call me?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Hmmm…"Keitaro thinks for a moment. "Well, we been friends for a long time, if you don't count my disappearance. And we're the same age, so how about Keitaro-kun?" He watches her smile brightly.

"You're right. We're friends. But I always felt that we're good friends. How does Kei-chan sound?"

"That I like."

With the agreement on the name, they grab their keycard and head out the room. Making their way out of the hotel, they walk around to find a place to have dinner. They go several blocks before deciding to eat at a restaurant called Philadelphia Fevre, curious about what a cheesesteak and hoagie are.

Inside, they see people sitting at booths or the counter, eating what seems to be a long roll. Seeing a few people staying in line, they get behind them, looking at they menu. When it gets to there turn, Keitaro's bewilder when Shinobu orders a mushroom cheesesteak combo, as that's what he wanted. Not seeing anything that he would rather switch to, he orders the same thing, surprising Shinobu as she pays. Having walked pretty far to the restaurant, she lets the cashier know that they'll be dinning in before walking to the nearest open booth and sits across from each other.

"I'm surprised that you ordered the same thing I did." Shinobu comments.

"Hey! The mushrooms look appetizing to me. Plus I wanted that before you ordered. So how come you got it too?"

"Well…I like mushrooms. So it was a nature chose for me. Feels weird that we wanted the food item."

"Yeah. It does." Keitaro looks back at the counter, seeing the cook working. "Since it'll take a while, tell me what you been up to."

"Wow. Hmmm…I wish I could say nothing, but that would be six years of nothing. Let's see." Shinobu looks up, seeming to be thinking what to tell him or daydreaming from her expression. "Well, I did get into Tokyo U."

"That's great." Keitaro acclaim. "I knew you could do it. So, you're almost finished with your studies? Or have you graduated yet?" Shinobu begins to blush.

"Actually, I just started my third year there."

"Third year? But from the test scores you were getting when I was tutoring you, I thought you be higher in your education then third year."

"Well…I didn't make it in my first time. Or my second. Or…third. " Keitaro watches her blush profusely, seeming to be embarrassed.

"It's alright Shinobu-chan. You pretty much did what I did. I'm proud that you never gave up. And you did get in. That's what's important." Shinobu smiles.

"Thanks. I just thought that I disappointed you for not getting in my first time."

"I could never be disappointed in anything you do. You always do your best in everything you do, putting your heart and soul in it. So, what are you studying?"

"Hotel management." Keitaro rises an eyebrow.

"Whoa. That's different. What got you into that?"

"When I passed the entrance exam, I already had a year under my belt as manager of the Hinata Sou, so…"

"Wait," Keitaro interrupts. "You're the manager of the Hinata Sou?" Shinobu nods. "Whoa! This is huge! How did you become manager?"

"Well, Naru couldn't do it anymore and with no one else wanting to, I decided to give it a go."

"I see. But how come Naru stopped being manager?"

Shinobu lets out disheartening expression, as if Keitaro isn't suppose to know that. They're silent for several minutes before hearing the cashier calling out an order number. Checking the receipt, she stands up, letting him know that it's their order. He watches her make her way towards the counter. Grabbing a tray, she returns with two mushroom cheesesteaks wiped in a foil covering, two small orders of steak fries and two empty cups.

"What would you like to drink?" Shinobu ask.

"Lemonade please." Grabbing both cups, Shinobu makes her way to the refreshment stand.

When she comes back again, they eat their food quietly. Although uncomfortable with the silences, Keitaro doesn't say a word, feeling that Shinobu doesn't want to answer the Naru question and would be upset with him if he does.

After eating, they throw what's left over into the trash before leaving. Although walking side by side, they still aren't talking to each other. Dejected, Keitaro looks up to see the purple sky and orange tint over the buildings surround them and in the cloud.

"WOW! What a beautiful sunset." He says out loud. "I can't believe we're here to witness this sight." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Shinobu look up and smile. "Kind of wish the others were here to see this. I'm surprised they didn't make the trip with all the adventures we have together."

Looking out of the corner of his eye again, Shinobu seems to have disappeared. Keitaro quickly turns around, seeing her a few feet away, looking sad and worried.

"The others don't know about this. In fact, I never told them that you've return from your abduction or that I have come all the way here to bring you home."

"What? How come?" Shinobu rapidly breathes heavily.

"For starters, I didn't want one of those crazy trips where everyone goes to try and find you and in the process, end up getting lost. Especially with Su's situation."

"Su? What happen with her?"

"She recently got hired at one of the major telecommunication companies to work on there network. She starts her job soon, but it's all the way in Kobe and I didn't want to get her fired if she came with me and didn't make it back on time. Plus we were all going to throw her a farewell party and I wanted everyone to concentrate on that."

"Whoa. That's…really thoughtful." He watches her smile, seeming to glow as they walk under a streetlamp. "But when did Su get into telecommunications?"

"Well, you see…" Shinobu's mouth is open for several moments, making Keitaro wonder what she wants to say. "Someone was harassing us by calling our phone all the time at all hours of the day. We changed our number, but that person found it and continued their harassment. We changed it again and got the same result. We had a restraining order from this people calling us, but they didn't care and continued calling. Enough was enough and we decided to discontinue our home phone service."

"That seems drastic. "

"It might sound like it, but you weren't there to experience it. The only good thing that came out of this is that the Hinata Sou now provides cell phones."

"How did that come about?"

"We all knew that even those we cut out our home phone service, we still needed to make calls. I checked out a few cell phone places and found one that would fit our needs. I made it optional since the services will be included in the rent and incase someone already has a cell phone when they became a resident, but everyone decided to take it. "

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how Su got into telecommunications."

"I'm getting there. Just be patient. Anyway, as great of an idea that was, there was a flaw to it. You see, without a home phone service, we were unable to use our modem, which means no Internet. I don't know how, but Su manage to built a modem that doesn't need a phone line or connect card to be connected to the Internet."

"That's impressive."

"It is. Anyway, after building that, Su wanted to learn more and changed her major to telecommunications. She graduated top of her class and was working at another company before being recruited by her current company."

"It's nice to know that Su is moving up in the world." Reaching the hotel, Keitaro opens the door and holds it for Shinobu before stepping inside to follow her to the elevator.

"It is. I just hope we make it back in time for her farewell party."

"That reminds me." The elevator doors open and the two quickly step in. "Weren't you worried that the others would try and find you since you disappeared?" Nobody else joins them as the elevator doors close and begins to move up.

"I left a note, stating that I will be gone for a few days on a personal issue, but will be back for the party, so they should spent time with her before she leaves and not time trying to find me since I will return."

"I'm surprised they listened. Otherwise I'd be speaking with them."

"Well…I did leave in the middle of the night and I didn't bring anything electronical like my phone or ipad or even my watch, in fear that Su might have put a tracking device." Shinobu turns to Keitaro, looking at her in confusion just as the elevator doors open.

"I…pad?" Both step off the elevator and make their way back to the room.

"Yea. You know." Immediately after saying that, Shinobu sweatdrops in embarrassment. "Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot that it was invested while you were gone."

"That's okay. I figure you and a lot of other people are going to be talking about things that happen while I was gone. I'm just hoping that I haven't missed too much."

"Well, whatever you missed, I'll be there to help you." Keitaro smiles as Shinobu opens the door.

"Thanks. I wonder what the others will fill in for me. And what they been doing." Hearing the door close, he sees Shinobu's upsetting expression. "What's wrong?"

"You better sit down for this." From her tone, Keitaro is scare, unsure of what she's about to tell him.

"Okay." Keitaro seats on the bed while Shinobu sits next to desk. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"There's another reason why I didn't tell the others."

"What would that be?"

"You see…the others as of right now…most of them haven't met you." Feeling bewildered and confused, Keitaro is unable to process what he's just been told. "You okay, Kei-chan?"

"What do you mean most haven't met me?"

"The group you remember…most of them had left. Su is just the lately that's going to leave."

"Then…what happen to them?"

"Where do I begin? Well…Haruka was one of the first to leave. Remember I told you that she had no choice in changing her number?" Keitaro nods. "Well, for starters, she got married to Seta."

"Oh WOW! That's great news."

"It is. But the main reason she changed her number is that she and Seta no longer live in Japan."

"What? Why is that?"

"Seta got a job offer at some American university in…I believe Illinois, to teach archaeology. While Todai offered the same thing, he chose the American college because they were willing to help fund his expeditions, along with the labor."

"So…my aunt and Seta are gone."

"And Sarah too. She wanted to stay with us, but Haruka convinced her for them to stay together as a family and from what I been told, they all been enjoying themselves."

"That's good. But you been told this? Not talk to them?"

"Yea. Kitsune's the one that's been talking to them. Mainly to Haruka, but does speak to Sarah on occasion."

"So…what has Kitsune been doing?"

"She actually took over your aunt's tea house when she left. I thought she wouldn't be able to handle it with the way she acts; but not only has she handled herself, the business has been doing well."

"Good to hear that she's doing well, considering how she is."

"I know. But she really has grown up while you were gone. And really dependable." Keitaro lets out a bewilder look across his face.

"That…doesn't sound like the Kitsune I know."

"I know. But I'm glad she changed for the good."

"So, Kitsune's still with the group?"

"Pretty much. She moved into the tea house, but does hang out and helps around from time to time."

"So then, is anyone else still with the group?" Shinobu ponders the question for a minute.

"With Su leaving, it'll just be Kitsune and me from the group you remember." Keitaro's heart speeds up; knowing that Naru has left and wants to know what happen to her.

"So, what happen to the others?"

"Well, Motoko went the way of the sword, as she calls it. She originally wanted to go to Todai, but failed her first two entrance exams. On studying for the third, she practiced her kendo when she had some free time and found it so relaxing and comforting that she decided to go back home and take over the family dojo instead of getting into Todai."

"Guess Motoko finally made up her mind on what she wanted to do." As Keitaro says this, he can't help but wonder about Naru's condition.

"And Mutsumi is a painter. She studied a lot of artsy stuff in Todai and through that, got into painting. She had painted a lot and has had a few shows, even sold a couple of her painting."

"WOW. That's different of her. She must be really good if she sold some of her work."

"She's more of an 'up and comer' from what I hear. Anyway, she wanted to learn more and refine her style, so she went to this art school in France."

"Whoa…France…" As nice as Shinobu told him about Mutsumi, he really wants to know about Naru."

"And…" She looks at Keitaro's worrisome expression. "…you're thinking about Naru, aren't you?" He nods and waits for her to speak. A minute passes before she does. "I…I guess there's no easy way of saying this." She slower takes in a deep breath and exhales quickly. "Naru's married."

Keitaro feels his heart stop as it slowly sinks to his feet. He remains like a statue for what seems like hours, unable to register a thought. Finally, a question comes to mind, but it's one that he knows will hurt him a little more.

"How…how long has…she been married?"

"Just over three years. Same time as I been manager. You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's…just a lot to take in about what happen to everyone." Although he says that, Shinobu feels that Naru's situation hit him the hardest.

"I guess if I was in your situation, I feel the same way." Shinobu stands up and stretches. "Well, I'm need to take a shower now. Do you need to use the bathroom before I go in?" Keitaro shakes his head.

"I'm good. I'll probably just watch some TV. Say, where should I sleep?"

"Huh…how about the bed your on?"

"Then…where are you going to sleep?"

"In the same bed." Keitaro begins to blush.

"But…there's only one bed in here." Shinobu rushes over to Keitaro, grabs his arms and playfully shakes him.

"I think it's okay for two friends, who are both adults, to share a bed together. Don't you agree?"

"If…if you say so." With a smile, Shinobu lets go of him and grabs some clothes from her suitcase before heading into the bathroom.

After finishing her shower, she puts on her nightclothes and brushes her teeth. Once she's done, she leaves the bathroom and sees Keitaro to be sleeping. She's unsure since his back is towards him, but does notice that the TV isn't on.

"Kei-chan?" She waits a few seconds for a reply, which never comes. "Guess he had a long day."

With the only light coming from the bathroom and knowing that the room is pitch black at night, Shinobu makes her way to her side of the bed and turns on a nearby lamp. Although it brightens up the room, it doesn't cause Keitaro to wake up. Satisfied, she makes her way to the bathroom to turn off the lights. As she makes her way back, she can hear him softly crying. Worried, she makes her way towards him.

"Sem…I mean, Kei-chan? Is something wrong?" With each step she takes, his cries become a little louder. When she reaches his side, she kneels next to him. "You know, you can always talk to me if…"

Before she can finish, Keitaro quickly turns around and grabs Shinobu. It happens so fast she doesn't bother to scream. She feels her head on his pillow and both his arms around her back. She thought it was some kind of joke until she looks up to see his face next to hers, eyes close with tears running down.

"Don't go Naru. Please. Don't leave me behind."

Shinobu is devastated, feeling her heart starting to crack. She has waited a long time for Keitaro's return, never giving up and now that he has come back, embracing her in his arms, he calls out someone else's name.

But seeing his agonizing face, she realizes that he hasn't adjusted to the world he left behind and needs time to do so. Just like she and anyone else when he was gone.

"Don't worry Kei-chan," she manages to say, hoping to soothe him with her words. "I won't leave you. Not now. Not ever. So please, don't cry anymore."

She lifts up her head a little and kisses him on the forehead. Realizing what she has done, she pulls back in embarrassment. Waiting a few seconds, she lets out a small smile, watching Keitaro hold back his tears before he completely stops crying.

"And I promise that I'll always be there for you." With no way for Shinobu to get out of Keitaro's grip without awakening him, she decides to sleep where she is, hoping not to scare him with he wakes up.

**Author's Note**: First things first. Remember in the last chapter I mention that when I upload a new chapter, I'm halfway finished with the next one? Well, forget that. I was on the part when Keitaro met Shinobu in the visitor's room when I uploaded the last chapter, so I can't tell when I'm near halfway. Since life loves to throw my endless amount of screwballs, I'm just going to upload chapters when I have a chance.

Now more about this story. This was always going to be a Shinobu/Keitaro fic. I left clues that this was going to be. What were they? I'll tell you. In the prologue, I mention both Keitaro and Shinobu's ages. In the next chapter, it is mention that six years have passes for Keitaro. It might be small, but that's how I leave clues. Also, since I finally have featured her, I'm going to change the summary and add her as a primary character in the next chapter. so to all the other Shinobu fans out there read this, hope you like this nice surpise.

Lastly, this story came to me after reading a few fics that had Shinobu somehow rapidly growing in age to fill in the age gap between her and Keitaro. While that's fine by me, I just felt that plot is too easy, considering I read a few of those in a row. Also, I felt that while Shinobu's body was changing into a woman, her mind seemed that of a child. I wanted something different and challenging. I thought, instead of Shinobu rapidly aging, why don't you have Keitaro stop aging so that Shinobu can not only can grow naturally, but mature mentally. When this idea came, I thought how is this going to happen. That's when I thought of the 4400 series. And thus, this story was born.

I hope you enjoyed this story and the author notes. Until next time…

**Besides grammer mistakes, please review**.


	6. Homecoming

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the rights to Love Hina or the 4400

**Starting Over**: Homecoming

"Itadakimasu!" Shinobu and Keitaro both yell before digging into their beef bowl. After taking a few bites, he looks out the window, still amazed that he's back in Japan. But also…

"You okay Kei-chan?" Shinobu says. "You look…lost."

"Sorry if I worried you," Keitaro says, turning to her. "It's just…there's so many changes to Tokyo that it's a lot to take in all at once." Shinobu watches him turn back to the window before she looks out herself.

"I guess if I was in your situation I'd feel the same way. And this place has changed a lot since you probably last been here."

"I don't normally go here, but from what I remember, it sure has. I mean, had I known that the beef bowl place serves breakfast, I probably would have ate here a little more before my morning classes." Shinobu giggles as Keitaro grabs a piece of egg before eating it.

"Well, it had to compete with the doughnut shop next door and the Subway that's a few doors down."

"Well, I know the doughnut shop has always been here, but do you mean…the barbershop?"

"That's what the Subway used to be?"

"Yea. Like how the big grocery store across the street is now the Apple store and ice cream shop next to it was a pizza parlor."

"I guess you're going to notice all the changes that happen in the city. Hope you'll get used to them."

"Over time I should. But not right now."

When the two finish up their breakfast, they head to Shinobu's car. She makes her way to the driver side and just as she's about to unlock the doors, she looks at Keitaro, seeing a familiar expression as he looks at her car.

"Okay. What's wrong with my car?" Shinobu ask, seeing Keitaro bewilder by the question.

"Hmmm…Huh…what are you talking about?"

"The look on your face. People normally give that look when they see my car for the first time, like when you saw at the airport-parking garage. Since you're giving that look again, is there something wrong with my car?"

"Well," Keitaro hesitates answering for a moment, looking away from Shinobu. "It's just…that is…well…" He looks back at her, waiting for his answer. "For me, when you mentioned that you have a car, I thought it would be something Japanese. Not a Volkswagen Bug."

"Oh. Is that all?" Shinobu unlocks the doors and makes her way into the driver side. Keitaro follows suit on the passenger side.

"Do you think it's a stupid reason?" They both put on their seat belts before Shinobu driving off.

"No. I mean, that's your reason. Stupid would be not answering the question or changing the subject or saying 'Nothing', like everyone has. You gave me an honest answer, so there's no reason for me to think it's stupid." Keitaro smiles.

"I'm glad you're understanding. But why did you pick this car to have?"

"When I was growing up, my neighbor had this kind of car. I remembered it looked oddly shaped compared to just about every car out there. But because of that look, I thought it was cute and pretty for being so different. I used to sneak out of the house and go next door just to stare at it for hours, thinking of all the places I would go in my own beetle car when I got older. My parents were scare the first time I did that, wondering if I ran away from home. But after a few more times doing it, they usually check next door first before they worried."

"So, you got this car because of your childhood memories?"

"Pretty much. The best memory of my neighbor's car was actually being able to ride in it. He usually take me on a trip to the ice cream shop after I helped him wash his car as a reward, but being able to be inside the car while it was moving was enough for me."

"I never knew this about you."

"I don't really share that story much." After saying that, Shinobu thinks for a moment. "Come to think of it, you're the only person I ever shared it with."

"Thanks for letting me be to first to hear that story. And if I haven't told you already, thanks for breakfast."

"Don't mention it. I usually go there for breakfast after I get off from work." Keitaro lets out a bewilder expression.

"Breakfast…after work? What kind of job do you have?"

"Oh. I'm work as a security officer."

"Security…officer? You?" Keitaro is unable to imagine her having that kind of job.

"Yea. But I'm more on-call since the post I was at terminated the contract."

"How did you get into security?"

"Well, I got into watching a lot of crime dramas and wondered if I had what it takes to be a cop. Since I didn't want to quit school to join the police academy, I figured being a security officer was the closest thing to being a cop. I enjoy it when I actually work, but I don't see myself pursuing to be a cop."

"WHOA! You certainly have changed a lot while I was gone." Shinobu notices Keitaro's stun and dishearten look out of the corner of her eye.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Change is a part of growing up. I'm happy with what you done for yourself. I…just wish I witness them as it was happening."

Continuing on their drive, Keitaro looks out the window, seeing what's different to him as Shinobu pops in her CD of Ayumi Hamasaki. Since he usually takes the train going to and coming from Tokyo, he isn't sure if the sights he's seeing have changed while he was gone or have been there all along.

As they enter Hinata City, everything around him looks familiar. Almost nothing has changed, but does notice that have few stores have and a couple of condemn houses that was near the bus station have been torn down. But with every person they pass by, he can't help but wonder what they were doing and how much they have grown since his abduction.

Entering their home street, Keitaro imagines the meeting he's going to have with the girls that haven't left the Hinata Sou and the ones he's going to meet for the first time. Suddenly, he feels the car make a sharp right turn. Looking around, he sees a lot of trees as they go up hill.

"Huh…Shinobu-chan. Where are we?"

"Close to home."

"When did we have to drive up a hill to get home?"

"When I put in a driveway from the Hinata Sou to the main road." As she says that, Keitaro sees the Hinata Tea House.

"When did you put this in?"

"About a year and a half after I got my license."

"And why did you put it in?"

"Got tired of using the stairs to get to my car. And carrying the groceries."

Once the car gets back to flat ground, Keitaro is happy to see the sight of what he calls home, the Hinata Sou. Shinobu parks the car about twenty-five feet from the building before turning her attention to him.

"Welcome home." She lets out a smile before they both get out of the car.

Walking side by side, Keitaro looks up at the building, noticing nothing has changed. He knows the same can't be said for what's inside, but is ready to tackle it.

Reaching the entrance, Shinobu opens the door. They enter together and take off their shoes.

"I'm back!" Shinobu yells out.

No one replies, but when they enter the living room, they see two girls on two different ladders, either hanging or taking down a banner that reads 'Farewell Su'. There's a third girl on the opposite side seeming to be setting the table.

"Guess they're getting ready for Su's farewell party," Shinobu exclaims. "Come on. Let me take you…"

"Sempai!" Turning to the voice, they see a girl in her teens that's just over five feet tall, green shoulder length hair with about an inch of blue all around the ends and green eyes, coming towards them. With each step the girl takes, Keitaro gets a little nervous and scare, realizing that the girl is coming straight at him. Once she's in arms reach, he watches her pass him by and wraps herself around Shinobu. "You're finally home!" He continues to watch as the girl buries her face into Shinobu's breasts, murmuring something. Shinobu blushes uncontrollably, seeing that Keitaro is watching them.

"Dammit! Get off of me!" Shinobu frees her arms and pushes the girl to the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Keitaro sweatdrops, wondering how many times this girl has done that.

"But Sempai," the girl cries. "You disappeared without say a word to anyone and that note you left behind didn't convince me you were coming back in time for Su-Sempai's farewell party and…" She stops when she notices Keitaro.

"Huh…Hello" She stares at him for a few seconds with confusion. Then goes big eyed before getting up to her feet, screaming.

"SEMPAI'S BROUGHT HOME A MAN!" The three girls in the living room stop what they're doing, turning their attention towards the front. They all look bewildered upon seeing Keitaro.

"What the? Sempai has a new boyfriend?"

"Did Sempai just get engaged?"

"Hold on. Shinobu got married?"

Hearing something coming from dining area, Keitaro turns just in time to see another girl appear in the doorway.

"What in the world? Did Sempai meet this man, have wild passion sex, found out she's pregnant and is forcing him to marry her so that she doesn't have to rise the child out of wedlock?"

Keitaro immediately remembers his first meeting with the girls and while he's glad he isn't being chased with only a towel on, he wonders how big of an imagination these young girls have. He turns to Shinobu, seeing her swirling eyes and jaw that has hit the floor with a little puddle of drool. She stays like this for minute before she starts turning red with anger with stream coming off her head.

"No! No! No! NO! You knuckleheads! You're all wrong!"

"Then…who is he?" Shinobu looks at Keitaro, then back at the young girls, hoping the conversation will go well.

"He's a good friend of mine…and…he's going to stay with us." All the young girls let out a bewildered expression. "I know what you're all thinking and I'll explain why. But first, let me introduce you to…"

"KEITARO!"

Turning to the direction of the scream, Keitaro only sees a foot before everything goes black. Slowly, he begins to see the wooden ceiling above him and feels a huge throbbing pain on the side of his head.

"Ouch…" Just as he's about to get up, a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes hovers over him.

"I don't believe it. You're back! You're really back. And at my farewell party nonetheless."

"What?" Keitaro sits up, rubbing the side of the head that's in pain. "Su? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be?"

"Huh...Su-Sempai," one of the young girls says. "You know this man?"

"Of course I know him. He's…"

"Keitaro?" Hearing the voice from behind, Keitaro turns around to see a woman with shoulder length light auburn hair. He gets up to his feet, noticing that she's a bit taller then him. "I must be dreaming or hallucinating or…drank to be imagining him." He smiles, knowing full well who this is.

"It's none of those Kitsune. It really is me." She begins to walk up to Keitaro. When she's in arm's length to him, she stares before slapping him across the face. "Hey! What was that for?"

"OH MY GOSH! This isn't a dream. It's real! You're real! You're really here!" Kitsune hugs Keitaro tightly, jumping for joy.

"If you thought this was a dream, why didn't you slap yourself?" Keitaro rhetorically ask.

"You also know this man Kitsune-Sempai?" Another young girl ask.

"Sure I do." She looks over at Shinobu. "We are lovers after all." The young girls have their eyes pop out of their sockets as Kitsune places a hand on Keitaro's chest.

"Kitsune!" Shinobu angrily shouts. "Don't be telling them lies. And quit making fun of him."

"Boy! Someone definitely grew a backbone while he was gone." Kitsune lets go of him. "Normally you would just cry and run away when I do something like this."

"Hmm…I hate to break up this little reunion of yours," one of the young girls interrupts. "But can someone please tell rest of us who he is?" Shinobu, Keitaro, Kitsune and Su look at each other, surprised by the request.

"Guess I might as well introduce myself before someone else pops up." He takes in a deep breath. "My name is Urashima Keitaro and by what you just witnessed, I have known and are friends with Shinobu, Su and Kitsune."

"How do you know them?"

"I used to be the manager of this place." All the young girls let out a bewildered expression.

"You were…the manager…of this place?" Keitaro nods.

"How? This place has always been a girl's dorm."

"My grandma used to be the manager and gave me the job when she left."

"That's…seems reasonable. But when was that? I've lived here for six years and none of the other girls have ever mention a male manager before." Keitaro sigh.

"Six years? You must have shown up sometime just after my…" Keitaro freezes, realizing that they might not believe his alien abduction. He stands there in silent as everyone else eagerly waits for his answer.

"After my what?" Keitaro looks at Shinobu with uncertainty and sadness. She doesn't understand why he's not explaining himself. Until she realizes what he's about to explain, knowing they probably won't believe him.

"Tell us!" Another one of the young girls says. "What happened six years ago?"

"I…my…well…" Keitaro manages to say, knowing he's annoying the young girls.

"Same old Keitaro," Kitsune says.

"Huh…thanks. Guess my timidness is showing."

"What? I'm not talking about that. What I mean is…you…look exactly the same from the last time I saw you six years ago. It's like you haven't aged at all. What happened?"

With Kitsune's question, Keitaro knows he can't hide it any longer, seeing the bewildered expression across the young girl's faces. He knows it'll be hard for them to accept what he has been through as the truth, but when he looks at Shinobu, smiling at him, he knows she'll back him up.

"I don't know if you all followed the news, but the short version of what happened to me is …I'm a forty-four hundred."

With the exception of Shinobu, all the girls let out a blank stare. He notices a few of them repeatedly blink, but don't say anything. After a few seconds of silence, one of the young girls finally speaks.

"COOL! A real forty-four hundred! What did the aliens look like?"

"What did they feed you?"

"How did it feel to be analy probe?"

"And what kind of tools did they use to analy probe you?"

The last two questions gross out Keitaro that he begins to gag, hoping that didn't happen to him.

"I…I don't know." The young girls that asked the questions look at each other.

"Who are you answering?"

"All of you."

"Then…what do you remember?"

"I remember being in my room, waiting for Shinobu to bring me rice balls after a long study session with her. The next thing I know I'm with forty-three hundred and ninety-nine other people at some mountain in the U.S." He looks over to Kitsune. "And to answer your question, I know that six years have passed since you last saw me, but for me and the other forty-four hundreds, the moment we were abducted to right now, only two weeks have passed." Kitsune, along with Su look bewilder.

"What do you mean by that?" Su ask.

"I don't know how or why, but when they took me, time just stopped. I didn't age. I didn't grow. And part of me still thinks it's six years ago. But seeing how much you and Kitsune, and even Shinobu-chan when I first saw her, have grown, I know it's not. It's great that I'm back with you guys again, but it feels surreal to me. Like I'm out of place." Kitsune and Su look at each other for a moment before turning there attend back to Keitaro.

"Why, you're not out of place," Kitsune says, walking up to and putting an arm around him. "You're right where you belong. Just…six years late." Keitaro lets out a small smile as she releases him.

"Say Shinobu," Su begins. "How did you know Keitaro was one of the forty-four hundred?"

"I was watching the live news report when they came out of the ball of light. When they were showing all the people, I saw Kei-chan standing among. But it was only for a moment before he collapsed."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Knowing how you are Su, you probably would try to break him out of whatever building he was being held at. And I didn't want an international incident."

"Is that why you left without telling any of us where you were going?"

"That and I knew you and Kitsune wanted to come with me, even those only one person is needed to pick him up. Plus with the way we have trips that involve Kei-chan, I didn't want to personally feel responsible if you got fired for not showing up on your first day of work."

"Well…that's kind of you." Shinobu sighs in relief.

"Now that we got that out of the way." Shinobu turns her attention towards the young girls. "Please introduce yourselves to your new roommate. Tell whatever you want, but please make it short." The young girls begin to look at each other, wondering who's going first. But the curiosity doesn't last long while the green hair girl with blue tips raises her hand.

"I'll go!" She cheerfully yells. "I'm Miyazawa Midori. I'm sixteen years old, a second year student at Mikami High School and I hope one day to become Sempai's bride!" Midori leaps at Shinobu, grabbing her for a tight and loving hug.

"Dammit Midori!" Shinobu yells, pushing the girl off of her. "I keep telling you not to do that!"

"I can't help myself. I love you Sempai." Shinobu groans.

"I wish you didn't." She murmurs to herself before looking at the other young girls. "So who's next?"

"I'll go." Keitaro sees that the girl has long dark brown hair and blue eyes standing about four foot five. Surprisingly, he notices that two other girls are about her height. "My name is Imahara Yui. I'm fourteen years old, a third year student at Oda Middle School and I know today is Su's farewell party, but I have a gift for you Keitaro-san." She pulls out a small box covered in blue wrapping paper from behind her back. She walks over and hands it to him before taking a few steps back.

"Huh…thank you." As Keitaro begins to unwrap the gift, Shinobu can't help but wonder what's inside.

'Yui-chan didn't know I was bringing someone over,' Shinobu thinks. 'No one did. So why would she…' Then she remembers what Yui is into. "WAIT! Kei-chan! Don't open that…"

Before she could finish, the box explodes. Shinobu watches all the girls laugh profusely as Keitaro turns to her, with black ash all over his face and on the upper part of his shirt.

Shinobu quickly makes her way towards the kitchen, grabs a small rag, wets it over the sink and rings it out before making her way back to the group. She begins to clean Keitaro's face, noticing that the girls are still laughing.

"That's your best bomb yet Yui-chan," Su complements. "It was contain very well and the people closest to the blast area not only didn't get hurt, I think all debris was vaporized before it could hit them."

"Thank you Su-Sempai." Yui replies. "I worked very hard on that bomb after my last couple of incidents." Her celebration is short lived when Shinobu finishes cleaning Keitaro's face and angrily stares at her and Su, fuming at the top of her head.

"SU! Quit encouraging her like that. And Bakugekiki-chan, how many times have I told you NOT to blow people up?"

"But, I made sure the mixture wasn't enough to hurt anyone."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! " Shinobu's yelling causes both Yui and Su to fly back ten feet, crushing onto the stairs. She takes in a deep, calming breath before speaking. "Would who like to go next? And no physical harm of any kind please."

"Guess I'll go next." The next girl Keitaro see is surprisingly tall. About six feet tall by his estimate. She has long orange hair that's in a ponytail with green eyes. He can't help but also notice that she has the biggest breasts among the young girls, either having as big or just a bit bigger then Kitsune. "I'm Reiko Welsh. I'm fifteen years of age, I also attending Mikami High School as a first year student and…that's all I want to mention."

"That's fine Reiko," Shinobu says. "You did a good job. Now…" She looks at the girls who haven't gone yet. "Which of you two want to go next?"

"I will." Keitaro sees this girl has black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He tries to figure out who's taller and concludes that both girls, along with Yui, are the same height. "My name is Hirosue Maya. I am also fourteen years old and attend Oda Middle School, but I'm a second year student and have an IQ of a hundred and seventy-five." He's eyes bulge out upon hearing this.

"What? With an IQ like that, how come you're not in college?"

"I rather study with classmates my own age."

"And you're lazy when it comes to homework," Yui adds.

"Oh be quiet."

"But it's true." Keitaro's a little surprised that Shinobu isn't stopping them. He looks over to her, seeing her giggles with enjoyment.

"Alright you two. Enough of that. We got one last introduction to get to."

He looks at the last girl, who has curly teal hair that's passed her shoulders with matching colored eyes behind small blue rectangular frames. She seems to be not interested in introducing herself, looking bitter with her arms crossed.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes. Now please introduce yourself."

"Fine! I'm Ishikawa Kumi. I'm eleven years old and a first year middleschooler at Yamashita Academy."

"Yamashita Academy?" Keitaro repeats. "The prestigious all-girls school?"

"The one and only."

"Great!" Shinobu claps her hands. "Now that we got the introductions out of the way, I'm going to take Kei-chan…"

"Hold on!" Kumi interrupts. "I have a complaint here."

"And…what would that be?"

"I don't know if I'm being rude for what I'm about to say, but it must be said. I get that you want to have Urashima-san living here after all he's been through, but this is a girls' dorm! He shouldn't live here!"

"You're right. That is rude."

"I'm sorry Shinobu-Sempai. But you making this decision without consulting the girls that live here isn't fair. And it's not right to consult Su-Sempai since she's leaving tomorrow or Kitsune-Sempai since she doesn't live in the dorms anymore. I feel that if you did consult the girls that live here, they would agree with me, no matter how tragic his story is." The other girls begin to look at each other, knowing they're put on the spot.

"That's a nice argument Ishikawa-chan, but…"

"I can't speak for everyone else," Reiko cuts in. "But with all the estrogen in this place, it makes me all…bitchy. I wouldn't mind having a little testosterone here."

"What?" Kumi exclaims.

"Well…" Midori begins. "If Sempai's fine with Ketiaro-san to live with us, then I'm fine with it too."

"Oh. That's not fair!" Kumi cries. "You'll be fine with Shinobu-Sempai boiling you in oil or burying you alive!" Midori lets out a blank expression.

"What's your point?" Kumi falls to the floor.

"Hmmm…Keitaro-san…" Maya says. "Do you like video games?" He lets out a bewildered expression, surprised by the question.

"Huh…yea."

"Would you play video games with me?"

"Huh…if I'm not doing anything else, sure." Maya smiles brightly at Kumi, who has picked herself off the floor.

"He's good in my book."

"Just because he'll play video games with you?"

"Yea! And he'll probably be better then you in Left 4 Dead!" Maya looks down and begins to spin herself in place. "Where am I going? What am I doing? How come there are too many buttons to play this game?" Everyone with the exception of Kumi, begins to laugh.

"That was really funny," Yui comments. "But in all fairness, this is a girls' dorms. It's hard to imagine a guy living here, even those Keitaro-san was manager of this place."

"But Yui-chan," Su begins. "If he lives with you, he can help you with your bomb experiments."

"He can?" Shinobu notices Yui's eyes sparkling.

"NO! No blowing people up. Especially Kei-chan." Yui groans in disagreement.

"Seems that majority wins in favor of Keitaro staying," Kitsune says.

"No!" Kumi shouts. "It should be unanimous and I don't agree to it."

"I don't care what you knuckleheads agree to or rule on," Shinobu says. "I'm the manager of this place. What I say goes and I say that Kei-chan is staying here. If you have a problem with that, you can pack up your belongings and find another place to live in. Now, if you'll all excuse us, I'm going to show our new tenant his room."

Grabbing his arm, Shinobu leads Keitaro up the stairs. Once they reach the second level hallway, she lies against the wall, breathing heavily.

"You okay Shinobu-chan?" Keitaro ask.

"Yea. Just…out of breath from taking charge like that." She begins to breathe more steadily before pushing herself off the wall. "Come on. Your room is close by."

As they walk, Keitaro can't believe the girls he just met. He knows he's going to have problems with Kumi and Yui is as bad, if not worst, as Su when it comes to testing their devices on him. He probably won't have any problems with Midori, though he feels bad for Shinobu, curious about their relationship. Same goes for Maya, but has a feeling he's going to be playing a lot more video games then he has before. He can't get a read on Reiko. She seems distance towards him, but was in favor of him living with them.

When he reaches his room, he slides open the door, but is surprised when he looks inside. The whole room looks more elegant and feminine as he realizes none of the stuff inside is his.

"Hey!" Shinobu shouts. "Why are you going into my room?"

"What?" Keitaro looks up at the manager plack above the door and reads it out loud. "Manager. Maehara Shinobu." He looks back towards her. "What happened to my room?"

"Guess I forgot to tell you then." She walks towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "When we were still trying to figure out who was going to be manager, we all agreed that whoever was manager, should stay in the manager's room."

"Oh. I see." Keitaro closes the door. "Guess you guys wanted to keep that tradition alive."

"You could say that. It's more, we couldn't see that room as anything else."

"So…where is my new room?"

"On this floor. Come. I'll show you." They only take a few steps across the hallway before they stop. "Here is your room."

"This one?" Shinobu nods. It takes a moment for Keitaro to realize who's room this used to be. "Wasn't this…your room?"

"It's was before I became manager. But now it's yours. Besides…" Shinobu slides open the door, revealing about ten large boxes. "Your stuff is here."

"Why is my stuff here? And how come you didn't put it in the basement?"

"Actually, we did. But when Yui started living here, the shockwave from one of her explodes busted a pipe in the basement. We cleaned it up, but I didn't feel safe leaving your stuff there anymore. Since I just turned manager and knew we had plenty of empty rooms, I figured to make my old room the storage room and put your stuff there."

"That's nice of you. But weren't you worry that someone might need that room if all the other rooms were filled up?" Shinobu shakes her head as Keitaro enters his new room.

"Not really. Anyway, I'm going to go rest up for a bit. Tired from the long flight and the drama we just had. You can do the same or get started on unpacking. It's up to you. I'll help you unpack later after everything is settled for Su's party."

"Thanks." Keitaro smiles at Shinobu before watching her close the door. He turns his attention to the boxes, walking towards them. He opens the nearest box and as he looks through it, realizes something. He looks at the other box, confirming his thought. "There's no dust on any of them." He quickly scans the room. "No cobwebs around either. And this room has been used as storage for years?" He thinks about it for a moment, then feels that he making something out of nothing.

As Keitaro continues to rifle through his belongings, over at the Hinata Tea House, two old friends begin to talk about what they just witnessed.

"I still can't believe it!" Su says.

"I know. He's back. He really back! And did you notice what Shinobu called him?"

"Yea. She called him Kei-chan. Not Sempai."

"I wondered why she called him that?" Just as Kitsune is about to take a sip of her tea, she sees Su staring at her cup, looking dejected. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Su puts her cup down. "Now that Keitaro is back, I don't feel like going to Kobe anymore."

"What?" Kitsune puts her cup down and places her hand on top of hers. "Come on girl. You shouldn't think like that. You told me yourself that this is a great opportunity for your career."

"I know, but it feels weird knowing that he finally came back after all these years AND I'm the one that has to leave." Kitsune releases her hold on Su.

"I see your point. But look. At least you got to see him, in person, instead of hearing about it from someone else."

"True. But…"

"Remember that promise you and everyone else made to me?" Su nods. "I've kept my end of the deal."

"I know!" Kitsune can tell the disgust and poutiness across Su's face.

"How about this. I'll email you once a week, letting you know how Keitaro is doing and what he's been up to. And I'll talk to him to see if you two can spyke once a month, provided you're both free. How does that sound?" Su thinks intently for several seconds.

"You email me everyday." Kitsune rises an eyebrow.

"How about every other day?" Su smiles.

"Deal!" The two shake hands. "So…when are you going tell everybody?"

"Soon. Probably after your party so that I'll have proof he's really back. But…I'm going to delay in telling…her."

"Oh? How come?"

"From what she's been telling me, he's not ready to met her."

******Author's Note**: I been waiting a long time to write this chapter. Let alone post it. The main reason is because of my original characters. I always like to play with names, trying to figure out how they'd look and what kind of personality they'd have. Each name, first & last, represents something personal. So, I like them all equally, just for different reasons. What's odd is that I actually didn't have a set number of girls that I wanted to put in. I just played around with the names and once I figured that out, then went on to see how many girls I needed. It just so happens that I needed five since it represents the initial number of girls that lived in the Hinata Sou when Keitaro became manager. I did want to play a game with you, which was how did I figure on the characters name. I thought it would be kinda fun, but didn't want to be swamped reviews just about that & not on the story. So maybe if I have enough curious people, I'll post it in the next chapter.

Overs the years, I have commissioned artwork at anime conventions. I figure I share what I have with you. I was originally going to put one of the commission images on my profile here after I post a new chapter; but with the new image manager feature, I may be able to post it in the story. Not sure since I haven't used it yet.

Lastly, starting in the next chapter, I'm going to delete all my previous author's notes. I really don't see the point in keeping them since they become obsolete by the time the next chapter appears. I don't know how many of you enjoy these author's notes of mine, but that's my decision.

I hope you enjoyed this story and the author's note. Until next time…

**Besides grammer mistakes, please review**.


End file.
